Miami: Massie Block's Personal Hell
by cmhsbabe93
Summary: Massie Block's family moves to Miami, Florida for her father's CEO job. Massie has to fight her way to the top once more, without the help of her BFFs. Will she become the Alpha of her new private school or will she land flat on her designer-clad butt?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Massie Block's family moves to Miami, Florida for her father's CEO job. Massie has to fight her way to the top once more, without the help of her BFFs. Will she become the Alpha of her new private school or will she land flat on her designer-clothes-clad butt?

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Not The Clique, Ralph Lauren, NADA. Just the idea, which has probably already been re-done so much it isn't even interesting anymore. Peace & Love, Boys & Girls.

**Chapter One:**

Massie Block looked at the cashmere sweater in front of her. It was the right size, that wasn't the problem. The problem _was_ that they were out of the sweater in the right _color_. This one was navy blue. She wanted one in white. She tapped her lip with her manicured finger and thought of how she could possibly get what she wanted this time.

"May I help you, ma'am?" one of the sales-girls asked. Massie nodded at the sweater.

"I want this in white, size small," Massie barked out. The sales-girl looked uncomfortable.

"We're out of the white, ma'am," she replied. "But this navy blue one would look just lovel-"

"I'm sorry," Massie interrupted, not caring if she was being rude, "but I said that sweater in _white_. Nawt navy blue. If you can't understand that, you may want to go back to kindergarten and re-learn the colors." The girl looked taken aback. She was surprised that a fourteen-year-old girl would dare to talk to her, a twenty-something-year-old so insolently. But still...she was the customer.

"I'll see what I can do," the sales-girl said, closing her lips tightly and turning on her heel. She headed for the store-room to check for Massie's sweater. Massie looked smugly at her cell phone, checking for messages from her four best friends. There were five, one of them from her father. She saved that one for last.

**ALICIA: **HEY M, LATTES AT STARBUCKS L8ER?

**KRISTEN: **MASS, XTRA JUICY GOSSIP. TXT ME AYSAP!

**CLAIRE:** HEY GRL, UR DAD WANTS U 2 CALL HIM RLY SOON.

**DYLAN:** I HAVE 5 TICKETS 4 LIL WAYNE IN NYC. FRIDAY NIGHT, B READY BY 5 P.M. I'M TREATING MY GRLS! LOVE U CHICAS!

**DAD:** CALL ME A.S.A.P. ON MY CELL PHONE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.

Massie sighed and pressed the speed dial for her father. It rang a few times before he answered. The sales-girl returned with the white sweater and Massie nodded absently at her, handing over her platinum Visa.

"Hi, Daddy," she chirped into the phone. "Your message said you needed to talk to me about something important. Did something bad happen?"

"Hey sweetheart! No, nothing bad happened," William Block boomed into the phone. "In fact, something great happened! My job is moving down to Miami!"

Massie was shocked into silence. The sales-girl returned and asked her to sign for the sweater, which she did without registering the fact that she was doing it. She took the bag and walked out of the store, Ralph Lauren, and sitting down on one of the benches strategically placed by the Westchester Mall decorators.

"Honey? Are you still there?" William Block asked, concerned.

"What..." Massie was at a loss for words. "What..." She groaned before bursting out with, "What the HELL, Dad?" The other end of the line was silent, probably shocked, so Massie continued. "I'm about to start my freshman year of high school! Do you know how scarred I will be from moving now? I'm going to go into freshman year in friggin' _Miami_ without any friends! I'm not doing this! I'll move into my own apartment! I can take care of myself, I just need a maid or something. We can keep paying Isaac and he can take me to school from the Montdor or something like that..."

"Massie, dear," William tried.

"I could get Kristen's family to live with me. They live in the building next door, it wouldn't be a big move for them. Anyways, the Montdor is so much _nicer _than that apartment building they live in now. I'm sure they'll jump at the chance to live there..."

"Massie..." William tried again.

"Or I could live with Alicia in her guest house! I'm already there all the time anyways, it's not like it would be any different for them, just more permanent..."

"Massie!" William finally yelled from his side of the line.

"What?! I'm trying to save my life here! It's your fault it's in jeopardy right now anyways!" Massie barked loud enough for the entire first floor of the Westchester Mall to hear.

"You are not getting your own apartment, you're not living with Kristen, you're not living with Alicia, Dylan, or even Claire. You are living with your mother and I in a house in Miami. That's it. End of story," William stated.

Massie pouted into the receiver, as if her father could see it through the phone. "But what about my life here? I'm going to be emotionally scarred for life if I have to move now! My best friends are here..."

"You'll make other friends. You've always been the girl that everyone flocks to. Why would it be any different in Miami?" William asked.

_Because their tans are real?_

_Because they live in the Sunshine State and I'm from New York and they'll probably think I'm stuck-up and snotty?_

Many answers ran through Massie's head, but she knew none of them were good enough to get her father to allow her to remain in Westchester, New York.

"Why can't you just go, and mom and I can stay here til I'm out of high school? Then we can move down there with you and I'll be at college or whatever," Massie pleaded, hoping for any way to remain in her hometown. She was starting to shake from the nerves in her stomach. She couldn't move to Miami. Her life was in Westchester, not some hot, sticky, _tan_ city in Florida!

"Honey, this is a chance to bond as family," William said, getting annoyed. "Your mother agrees with me. We've grown apart. We're _all_ moving to Miami."

Massie held in a whimper. "When?"

"Next week."

Massie did the mental math. There were six weeks of summer left. That meant that the next week would be spent buying clothes to take down to Miami just in case the mall there was pitiful. She'd have to get her friends to come along so they could get some girl-time. One week down in Miami unpacking her room and getting everything _just so_. And then what? Four weeks of tanning in her backyard? Massie Block was not the lay-around-and-do-nothing-for-hours type. She'd have to see what she could do about getting her friends down to Miami for a few weeks before their school year and her _new_ school year started.

She sighed. "Fine." She hung up on her dad and quickly sent a message to Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire.

**MASSIE: **MEETING AT MY HOUSE, 7:00 P.M. 2NITE. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S INCONVENIENT 4 U, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

She immediately received four confused messages but ignored them, choosing to wallow in self pity instead of talk to her best friends. And the way she wallowed in self-pity was to shop.

_A lot_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NADA. Zip. Now, read on.

**Chapter Two:**

Alicia Rivera jumped when her iPhone beeped impatiently at her from somewhere near the bottom of her endlessly large BCBG tote. She shifted the bag around on her shoulder to get a better angle to reach for her phone. Eventually she pulled her arm out, smiling triumphantly, and looked at her newest message.

**MASSIE: **MEETING AT MY HOUSE, 7:00 P.M. 2NITE. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S INCONVENIENT 4 U, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY.

**ALICIA:** M, ? IS WRONG?

**MASSIE:** I'D RATHER TELL U WHEN EVERY1 IS THERE SO I CAN JST XPLAIN IT ONCE.

**ALICIA:** OK.

Alicia sighed and stuffed the phone into her purse again, once more losing it in the tote's depths. She looked around herself for a clock before realizing she should have checked the one on her phone before tossing it away. Too late now. Instead, she grabbed her mother's wrist, which was on the couch next to her, and checked her watch. It was 3 o'clock now, which left her four hours to get ready to go to Massie's. Plenty of time.

She relaxed into the leather love-seat and turned the TV on and checked her TiVo. She had one episode of The Hills taped that she had missed for a shopping trip with Massie yesterday afternoon. She turned it on absently and was greeted by the familiar faces of Lauren and Audrina. Alicia quickly found herself immersed in the drama that had made The Hills such a huge hit.

Thirty minutes later, Alicia was watching the after-show and listening to Holly complain about Heidi and Spencer's "secret" wedding in Cabo San Lucas when her phone rang.

_So what?  
I'm still a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess wha-_

Alicia yanked the phone out of her purse and saw Dylan's picture and number flashing across the screen. "Hey girl, hey!" she exclaimed into the mouth-piece. She grabbed her bag and began to walk up the stairs toward her room, clicking Speaker-Phone on as she walked. "What's up, chickadee?"

"Nothing really," Dylan said, her voice crackling a little with the static brought on by Speaker-Phone. "Did Massie tell you why she called this quote emergency end quote meeting?" Alicia could practically see the air quotes as Dylan said them.

"I wish!" Alicia said, exasperated. "Don't think I didn't try to get her to tell either! All she would tell me was that she wanted to tell us when everyone was there."

"Ugh! That's all she told me, too!" Dylan cried into the phone. "I called Claire, and she said it might have something to do with her Dad. She said that he told her that he needed to talk to Massie and that it was really important."

"It better be important. She blew off lattes with me for it. I'll bet it was something bad. She's probably been shopping all day because of it," Alicia grumbled. "Without us! I mean, who would tell her if something was _so_ unflattering?! She'd only have her opinion and what she saw in the mirror! Do you know how many times we've saved her from making a Fashion-Don't?"

"Too many times to count, I know. It's crazy that she shops when something makes her sad or mad or whatever," Dylan agreed. "But whatever. I have to call K and see if she got anything out of Massie. See you at Massie's! Love ya!"

"See you," Alicia chirped. "Kisses!"

Alicia dropped her phone on her bed and walked over to her huge walk-in closet. She had all the best clothes by all the best designers. Better even than Massie did sometimes. Yet she was still the Beta of The Pretty Committee. Massie remained at Alpha status. She'd survived Claire's attempt at her throne, _all _of Alicia's attempts, Nina's attempt, expulsion, _not_ getting the lead in _Dial L For Loser_, and so many embarrassments that Alicia had lost count. There were so many ways that Massie could have fallen. And Alicia could have stepped right in and taken her place as Alpha. But Massie always found a way to get back in it. It frustrated Alicia immensely and someday, Massie would slip and Alicia would step in. It was only a matter of time.

She grabbed a pair of DKNY dark wash skinny jeans off one of her shelves and paired it with her best three-inch Michael Kors white wedges. The shirt was a problem for her though. It was getting to be cold—it _was_ September, after all—but she didn't want to choose something too heavy or something too light. She finally decided on a green three-quarter-length-sleeved shirt from BCBG that she'd gotten as a present from Massie last month. She broke the tag off quickly and threw the shirt on over her head. She added a few bracelets, a pair of earrings, and brushed through her hair and she was ready.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're dow-_

Alicia was slightly startled when she heard Kristen's ringtone from her phone. She bounded over to it and grabbed it, clicking Speaker-Phone on right before hitting "Answer" on the touch screen. Kristen didn't even wait for a "hello" to begin a rant about Massie's urgent message.

"Ehmagawd! Leesh, I have so much homework to do before school tomorrow! I can't believe Mass is going to do this to me! I mean, it's bad enough that we got expelled last year because of that seventh-grade trip, which was _totally_ Massie's fault, bee-tee-dub. But now she's putting my grades in jeopardy—which are the only things keeping my butt at OCD—for a stupid _meeting_?! No!" Kristen said, speaking so fast Alicia could barely understand her.

"Well, she did say it was an emergency..." Alicia said, defending Massie a little. She was getting a little tired of everyone calling her. But then again, that just meant that they looked up to her as Massie's second. She'd rather it be the other way around with Massie as _her_ second, but that was something she couldn't change right now. "I don't know, maybe Derrick or one of the boys called her and said they wanted to make up. That counts as an emergency, right?"

Kristen was quiet for a minute. "I guess...but I'm still not sure that I care enough to hurt my grades. Whatevs. Thanks Leesh. See you in like thirty. Mwah!"

"You're welcome. Mwah!" Alicia said and hit "End" on the touch screen. She sighed and took one last look in the mirror. She wanted to be the first one at Massie's house, just in case Massie was in the mood to spill to someone early.

"Mom! I'm going over to Massie's! I'll be home by nine!" _Maybe._ Alicia didn't tack the "maybe" on. She knew her mom would already disapprove of her going out on a Sunday night. As if proving Alicia's point, her mother sighed before answering.

"Fine. But no later. Okay?" she said, adding another sigh. Alicia nodded and skipped over to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. See you in a few hours."

She walked out her front door and slid into the plush seats of the Range Rover. The Rivera's new driver, Jacob, slid into the front seat almost simultaneously and started the engine.

"Where to, Miss Rivera?" Jacob asked in his hoity-toity English accent. Alicia giggled quietly to herself.

"Massie's house, please," she said and settled into the seat to enjoy the ride.


End file.
